Crimson Viper
"I've found M.O.D.O.K., leader of A.I.M. Understood." —'C. Viper before facing off against M.O.D.O.K.' "That's what you get for interfering." —'C. Viper's winning quote' Crimson Viper, or C. Viper for short, is a secret agent from the Street Fighter franchise and appears in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, thus being a recently created character by Capcom this is the first crossover game in which she appears. Backstory Crimson Viper , also known as Maya, is an American fighter employed by S.I.N., and presumed head of the "Battle Suit" Project. In reality, Crimson Viper is a secret agent under the employ of a U.S. government agency, presumably the CIA. She enters and participates in the latest world tournament under the guise of acquiring data for the Battle Suit for S.I.N., though her true motives are to acquire data from the BLECE Project (Pronounced Blees), in addition to eliminating "Number 15." (Seth) If successful, she will be reassigned to the BLECE project. In addition to this, she's also to scout for potential recruits on a recruitment list she is given, one of whom is Hakan whom she rejects as a candidate. Prior to the tournament, Viper attacked Ryu under Seth's orders to test his skills, but the fight is interrupted by Cammy; Viper tortures Cammy in an attempt to force Ryu to access the Satsui No Hado, but is forced to flee when his power surges beyond its predicted levels. Before the tournament, she is informed that members of a C.I.A. team which was investigating S.I.N.'s rumored links to Shadaloo have all been assassinated. Realizing that she alone must finish the mission, she infiltrates S.I.N.'s HQ searching for information. While there, she comes across a wounded Seth, who recognizes her as a CIA agent. She responds by finishing him off. Unfortunately the data pertaining to BLECE is destroyed by Cammy before Viper has a chance to copy it, resulting in several years of investigation disappearing into thin air. The data linking Shadaloo to S.I.N. is not destroyed, however, and is recovered by Chun-Li prior to the Facility's destruction. Returning back to the CIA, she reports to her superiors that "#15" (i.e. Seth) has been eliminated, and that the "remaining 26" are in her sights. Gameplay Viper is one of the few rushdown type characters from the Street Fighter series, employing the use of mixups, feints, and baiting. As the only character in MVC3 that has EX moves, Viper is also rather heavily-meter based. She can also perform eight-way angled air dashes for good mobilty. Attacks *'Focus Attack- '''Her Focus Attack ability from Street Fighter IV works as a deflect against enemy attacks, now used as a special move. *'Burning Kick''' - An in-air move that sets C.Viper's heels in flames, leaving a flaming X behind her, and any unfortunately burned opponents. *'Thunder Knuckle - '''Anti-projectile move. Works as a counter against enemy projectile with C.Viper dashing forward with a charged gauntlet, electrocuting anyone in her path. *'Seismic Hammer - Sends her knuckles to the ground below her, making a sharp earth spike emerge from the ground, launching any target. *'''EX Burning Kick - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. The opponent is hit three times before the actual kick. The burning kick leaves the opponent in a temporarily stunned state. *'EX Thunder Knuckle' - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. Works as a counter against enemy projectile with C.Viper dashing forward with a charged gauntlet, electrocuting anyone in her path. The opponent is lefted in a stunned state if the attack connects. *'EX Seismic' Hammer - Uses 1 bar of Hyper Meter. C.Viper punches the ground, causing multiple spikes of energy to emerge from the ground, launching the enemy into the air. Hyper Combos *'Emergency Combination (Level 1)' - Original Super Combo from SFIV. Viper pounds her fists together making them crackle with violent energy, executes a one-two punch combo, then two flaming backflip kicks. *'Burst Time (Level 1) - '''Original Ultra Combo from SFIV/first ultra from SSFIV. Executes a powered-up Seismic Hammer, followed by four flaming backflip kicks.﻿ *'Viper Full Throttle (Level 3)' - Charges up the gauntlets and grabs the opponent by the neck, shocking their heads, launches the opponent up in the air, leaving them vulnerable for a followed-up double uppercut and sends them crashing down with an electrifying piledriver. A reworked version of her second ultra from SSFIV. Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *New special move. An optic blast-like laser beam done by holding down an attack button. Theme Song thumb|left|300px|Crimson Viper's Theme Crimson Viper's theme is a remix of her theme from '''Street Fighter IV.' Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *The blur effect in her recently released gameplay videos is not an in-game feature. Rather it is a response by the developers of MVC3 to ESRB's policy against setting characters on fire. *She is apparently aware of the existence of the organization A.I.M. and its leader - M.O.D.O.K.. This might suggests that in the game's story, C. Viper is sent to hunt M.O.D.O.K. down as another objective. *C. Viper is the first Street Fighter IV character to have ever been in Marvel vs. Capcom. *C. Viper is voiced by Mie Sonozaki in Japanese and '''Michelle Ruff '''in English, her most suitable roles in Street Fighter IV. *C. Viper also has a similar moveset to Captain Commando considering they both have a similar ground pound type of attack, their kick motions are similar and Viper's electric punch has a similar range to Commando's flame attack.﻿ *C. Viper's ending involves Nick Fury meeting up with her and offering her to join the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. *Her alternate costume colors are references to fellow her Street Fighter 4 debut characters; El Fuerte for costume 2, Rufus for costume 3, and Abel for costume 4. Artwork Crimson_Viper_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Viper-noscale.jpg|Alternate Costumes Sf4-crimson-viper.jpg|Street Fighter IV Super Street Fighter IV-Crimson Viper.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV Colors12.jpg 0092.jpg|S.I.N. Outfit Also See Crimson Viper's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment C Category:UMvC3 Characters